


sheningans

by gayshina



Series: @ me at my own hands: make some writing you dum fuks [2]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: (in 2nd chapt.), Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, mentions of llsif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't what it looks like." Well done, dumbshit, he said to himself. Almost made it look like the scandals he always saw on the movies with cheating partners. His hand was visibly trembling and he knew, he had fucked up. Really bad.</p><p>//</p><p>Although aside the nice thought of eating noodles for the second time this week, she wanted or for a better choice of words, needed to kick Nina out from the bathroom. Forcefully, or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. weak spots

**Author's Note:**

> prepare 4 disappointmentttt. i know i missed day 2 but i'm trying to make up for it as i tried drawing but i got like a huge mood drop because for me my sketches didn't look well so i couldn't bring myself to write. so, day 2 & 3 in one work! hooray. prompt used, http://jeansumers.tumblr.com/post/100795431555/some-aus-inspired-by-my-college-experience-and “omg did you see me pet that squirrel???”
> 
> key, elijah = consig & fleur = bm if you haven't read "behind closed curtains" but these fics don't go in order, it's just unsorted fics to get my ass doing something other than playing sif and going to the beach.

"Who the fuck even gets up at 10 am," The ashen haired man grumbles, his eyes half-lidded as he stretched, his hand almost making contact with another classmate, possibly, or someone else that had classes this day.

"How boring," Elijah exclaimed as he passed through a tree, not paying the slightest of attention to where he was walking, as he could fall or trip, hazel eyes catching the movement of a ... fluffy tail? He stopped directly at his tracks, looking at the tail that swayed on the tree.

Maybe a cat got stuck, he thought, but the tail was too short to be a cat's tail. Maybe a kitten's, but kittens' tails tend to be thinner. So he turned his body around to see whatever was about to come down, which turned out to be one of Elijah's biggest weaknesses.

A squirrel. Having grown up in the countryside before moving here for his college studies, Elijah had a natural affiliation with forest animals, such as squirrels for example. Especially squirrels. His dog always chased them up to the trees, which made him scold the dog and sometimes laugh, but it wasn't really that funny. He simply thought the dog's reaction was funny.

He had found them cute as a child, especially when he was eight he tended to feed them. It was dangerous to feed them sometimes since they were able to carry rabies and bite someone's hand but eventually he gained their trust, more like his mother's trust and not his. They trusted her way more than Elijah himself.

Elijah knelt down to the squirrel which had come down from the tree in order to search food, trying to pick in his pockets if he had any leftovers, such as bread crumbs or whatever. They probably didn't have rabies, so he was safe from them. Although he found no crumbs or anything whatsoever, he reached out his hand, pale and drawn all over with blank ink. He liked drawing on his hand, nobody could blame him.

At first, the entire procedure of him waiting for the squirrel to approach him got boring. His classes would start but Elijah has no sense of time passing and he threw his handwatch on the wall out of rage before college started so he was doomed with not knowing the current time.

Although after what seemed to Elijah an eternity, the squirrel approached his hand and he squealed softly, in order to not scare the small forest creature, his index finger rubbing the top of its head. He did this to cats when he had one but he hadn't even done this to a squirrel, more like ever petted one. Next time if he met the small furred buddy of his again, he should bring at least a piece of bread.

But he was rather unaware of people behind him, a small huff of impatience was heard from behind his back and then a gentle tap on the shoulder which interrupted him from his trance, turning his head to look at whoever interrupted him.

And turns out it was his own roommate, Fleur, which was notorious of being a huge, well, bitch. All color drained from his face, making him a literal sheet white as a filthy and wicked grin plastered itself on Fleur's face, as if she enjoyed his newfound despair.

"So you were petting a squirrel, were you?" She said in the voice she had when mocking someone- a sing-song voice which included drawling out always the final word of the sentence. His heart sunk in his chest as he gulped, trying to get a hold of himself.

"This isn't what it looks like." Well done, dumbshit, he said to himself. Almost made it look like the scandals he always saw on the movies with cheating partners. His hand was visibly trembling and he knew, he had fucked up. Really bad.

"If you say it is," She tilted her head to the side, another move she did when making fun of others and walked away, trying to catch up to her friends.

He hated squirrels afterwards and hated himself most importantly. But also his fate and the roommate he had.


	2. impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although aside the nice thought of eating noodles for the second time this week, she wanted or for a better choice of words, needed to kick Nina out from the bathroom. Forcefully, or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [prompt used http://radycat.tumblr.com/post/95855341671/thelockwolf-met-doing-laundry-at-2am-college-au walked in on you in the shower college au]
> 
> i was actually gonna write the first prompt with mafioso and janitor but i was watching joel's sims 1 gameplay and one of the guest sims walked on in vinny iirc on the bathroom and like. "the weather's good ain't it" i fucking died on my spaght and i was like. im writing this
> 
> key, nina = consort & laia = disg.

Some days were truly boring and Thursdays had to be one of them, but then, Laia was born on a Thursday. It's the day before Friday which made her actually pretty impatient for the weekend and also, this specific day, her roommate Nina using all the hot water and not letting her in. Jesus fuck sometimes she hated the how they communicated. But that gave her time to catch up on the thing she did. Such as dramas she watched and playing Love Live.

But then, every person would get eventually bored of something. She dropped her phone on her pillow and looked at the clock that was placed on a small table next to her bed. Her roommate was in the bath for 30 minutes! At this rate the shower she had promised she'd take began to evolve into a bath which would take... a thousand years as Laia herself estimated it.

Laia stands up and stretches her arms, standing on her tiptoes as she lets out a breathy sigh from pinkish lips. Whenever she did that she felt like noodles, she couldn't describe it otherwise. Although aside the nice thought of eating noodles for the second time this week, she wanted or for a better choice of words, needed to kick Nina out from the bathroom. Forcefully, or not.

She takes the path to the bathroom and knocks on the door thrice. She wouldn't listen, wouldn't she, Laia thought, the case somewhat lost but she wouldn't give up just now.

"Nina!" She shouted before clearing her throat, knocking again on the door, but repeatedly this time. "Fucking wake up! I want to take a piss!" She either had fallen asleep on the shower, which happened to Laia herself or she couldn't be heard because of the water running. She assumed the latter at first, but then the former, eventually deciding she needed to open the door. She'd like to break it down but she'd pay for it.

She held the doorknob and turned it to open the door, the door being thrown back to the wall with such force Laia could've sworn it's hinges would come off. 

"Fuck you, Nina! You filthy warm water hoarder!" She shouted, which made her ginger haired roommate to turn around. But she was naked. Oh boy, did she fuck up and fuck up really bad. She looked around anxiously while her roommate had a judgemental stare on her, squinting her eyes as if to question her why she was interrupted.

"Well if the weather ain't nice," Laia blurts out, after the awkward minutes that passed with Laia shamefully and unintentionally staring at Nina with shock and Nina still angered by Laia's rude interruption.

"Laia why the fuck would you just waltz in here," She said before realising she was bare and Laia still kept looking at her, so she at least covered her chest which made the other turn her gaze away.

"I wanted to get in!" She tries to plead her case as well as possible, not adding the part she'd get slapped at the nape as "too much information".

"But why, you could've waited." Nina responds calmly, making her appear to be not even fazed by what was going on. "But you take fucking years to finish a bath!" Laia exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hand. If she hadn't covered herself she'd keep looking. But she wouldn't openly admit she had a nice body. Maybe admit to someone else other than her. "Like, you took half an hour! Consider me too and we're living together," She raised her index finger as if to reclaim the upper hand and not be on the wrong here while both of them were.

"I did ask you but you were too busy playing your dumb idol game," She stepped out from the shower, raising a hand as if to make Laia turn away, the latter got the memo and turned her body so her back faced Nina directly.

"Don't call Love Live dumb! It's not dumb and you know it," Laia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, listening to the footsteps that approached her as two damp hands placed themselves on clothed shoulders and hair tickled her neck.

"Fine. We can continue the Love Live argument later, but just so you're aware, this isn't done yet," Nina lowered her head to whisper in Laia's ear, in which the latter turned around to face Nina in a bathrobe which wasn't a new thing to see, her eyes hinting some type of worry as the other patted her right shoulder twice with her hand and strode out of the room.

Well if Laia wasn't fucked since the beginning of this small incident, she was way more fucked now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on tumblr, @grapplingmaker.


End file.
